England's scones
by Chibi One-san
Summary: Another meeting of the Allied Forces which... well the title says it all. I'm soo bad at rating these and no, sadly I don't own Hetalia or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way I'm eating that!" America pointed at the plate of burnt scones.

"But you haven't even tried one" England grumbled.

"I'm not eating rocks"

"They're not rocks you git, they're scones!"

"These are not scones mon chéri" France said.

Russia quietly watched them argue from his seat. This was turning into yet another productive meeting of the Allied Forces.

"Don't call me that you bloody git!" England snapped and threw one of his 'scones' towards France.

France ducked and the 'scone' flew over his head.

"Nǐ hǎo, sorry I'm late…"

There was a long pause of silence as everyone starred at the 'scone' embedded in the wall just inches away from China's head. Russia had gotten up to make sure China was alright.

"Are you trying to kill me, aru? Its bad enough you try to make us eat this, aru" China said.

"Forget food poising, these things will give you brain damage" America said.

"Don't you need a brain to damage?" Russia asked.

"Wow, it's really stuck in there" Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada"

"We can use these against the Axis" America proclaimed.

"You want me to throw this at poor Italy?" France asked.

"I refuse to throw one at Japan, even he does not deserve this kind of punishment" China protested.

"But these things would break his sword and… um yeah, I think Italy's IQ is low enough as it is" America said, "but we'll need a test subject"

America picked up a 'scone' and threw it up in the air a few times before throwing it. The 'scone' hit Russia and sent him flying backwards. China had already moved away from the door at that point and was glad he had.

"They work!" America said excitedly.

"And know just what to do with them" England said menacingly.

France felt a cold chill run down his back and had the sudden urge to run. The look England gave him made him think maybe he should run. France jumped out the window and ran. England scooped up the remaining 'scones' and chased after him.

America and Canada watched England throw his scones at France.

"You know Russia is going to kill you when he wakes up" Canada said.

"Who are you again?" America asked.

"I'm your brother, Canada"

"I know I'm just messing with you" America got Canada in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

_Canada: You actually included me but now my head hurts TT^TT_

_Me: Yeah, sorry about that_

_England: I'm going to kill you France!_

_France: Save me!_

_Me: Yeah, you're on your own and that goes double for you America. I still haven't decided if I should make another chapter for this yet. If I do, I might consider saving you both._

_France: Please do TT^TT_

_England: Please feel free to leave a review_

_Me: And remember I do not own Hetalia or the characters_


	2. Chapter 2

America had managed to grab a couple of 'scones' or black rocks of death as he prefered to call them and ran off to the Axis' camp. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, preferably before Russia woke up.  
>When he left England was still chasing France and China was trying to wake Russia up. He took Canada with him and then lost sight of him five times, all five times he was either sanding beside him or in front of him.<br>America stopped for a moment to look at the map, "so where is this camp again?"  
>Canada looked at the map, "Al, that's a map of the USA, that's not going to help us, eh"<br>"So where's the camp on here?"  
>"It won't be" Canada sighed and took out his own map, "their camp isn't far from here"<br>With Canada's help they managed to find the Axis' camp.  
>"So, what is the plan Al?" Canada asked.<br>"We take these black rocks of death..." America begun.  
>"Scones"<br>"Scones, black rocks of death same thing. Anyway we take these" America holds up the two 'scones' he managed to swipe from England, "and throw them at the Axis"  
>"And if we miss?"<br>"We retreat and thing of another plan, maybe on to get these back and try again"  
>Canada face palms.<br>"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.  
>"I'm Canada"<br>America grabbed the 'scones' and ran towards the camp. Once he felt he was close enought he threw the 'scones' into the camp at Italy and Germany.  
>Italy tripped on his bootlaces which were, as usual, so the 'scone' flew over his head and into the distance.<br>Germany caught the other one and cruhed it with his hand. He looked at what was left of it then towards the camp's entrance where he saw America just standing there with a stupid look on his face.  
>"Was this your doing?" Germany asked.<br>"Er... I'M THE HERO AND I DEMAND YOU GIVE THOSE BACK!" America yelled.  
>"And if I don't?"<br>"Then... CHINA, I CHOSE YOU!" nothing happened, "huh, where is he?"  
>"You told China to stay behind, you said we didn't need his help, eh" Canada reminded him.<br>"I did?"  
>"Oui, when we left he was trying to wake up Russia. You only asked me to come along to carry the 'scones' eh"<br>"Oh... wait... Italy, Germany and... where's Japan? OH CRAP I CAN'T SEE JAPAN! RUN AWAY!"  
>America ran off, Canada sighed and left.<br>That day America lost to two people. Once to Germany who didn't really have to do anything and then to Russia who had woken up when they returned to camp.

_Me: As you can tell I have finally written a second chapter, yay! Sorry for the long wait and I hope this was as good as the first chapter but I'm not planning on continuing this._  
><em>Canada: Please feel free to leave a review eh<em>  
><em>Me: And remember I do not own Hetalia or the characters<em>


End file.
